


Blood on the Rose

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, F/F, Magic, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose was 10, she was kidnapped from her home by a lord due to her magical sight. She then spent her life being passed around as a valuable prize, a spoil of war. At eighteen, the cycle is repeated when a lone troll appears to rescue her. She remains resigned to her fate, but her sight can't show her the surprises that await her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to write a story centered on romance and not about Eridan. It basically failed on both those fronts but not too hard and it ended up pretty good anyways.  
> I have a tumblr blog for my stories: lunethwrites. If you wanna shoot me asks or something. ^^

The Seer stared out into the night through the window of her room. Her fingers glided over the cold stone blocks that made up the castle. The night air didn’t reach her through the glass window. It must have been quite an ordeal to install it, especially so due to its unnatural thickness which, paired with the heavy metal framing lacing through it, made it a very poor option as a means of an exit. The room itself was also one of the highest in the castle, and easily cleared any of the trees in the nearby forest.

It was chilly in the room. The dress she wore was sleeveless and reached down to hug her figure, then split at the knee before finally ending at her ankles. It did nothing to aid in the fight against the temperature, and she was dimly annoyed about how the heaviness and length hindered her.

Someone was coming. She knew long before she could hear the heavy boots coming up the stairs. Soon the door was thrown open, and a guard stood at the entrance. He was one of the Lord’s many employees. She hadn’t bothered to learn their names; no one had called her by hers in eight years or so.

“Seer.” His voice was rough, impersonal. “The Lord is ready for your presence at supper.”

“Very well.” She pulled herself from the window and strode toward him. He backed away as she approached. She knew her powers frightened a good many of the people here. Her face remained impassive as she followed him down the stairs.

The Lord straightened up when they entered the hall. Most of the long table was bare, save for an impressive spread on the end.

“Seer. Welcome.” The Lord was a man somewhere in his forties. His beard and hair was brown with streaks of gray in it, and he wore a suit of dark red with gold accents. He waved to the single seat beside him. “Please, sit.” She nodded stiffly and took her place.

“Good evening, my Lord.”

“You look radiant. I knew the dress would suit you perfectly.”

“It’s very nice.” She answered, hands folded neatly in her lap. The fireplace was alive with crackling wood, and helped ease away some of the cold.

“The bandits attacked this morning.” He waved his knife at her, “As you predicted. We made easy work of them without the element of surprise.”

“I see.”

“But enough of that. You’ve turned eighteen today.” He raised his wineglass. She could see his eyes slide over to her bare shoulders, and the tight fabric over her breasts. “A monumental day. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished her brother a happy birthday as well. He would be eighteen too, were he alive.

“It’s been almost three months now.” He waved his hand as his expression turned to disgust. “Since I managed to rescue you from that detestable imposter of a lord.”

“Indeed.” She dropped her gaze down to her hands. “Just as he had rescued me from another, not long ago.” The wineglass was lowered too sharply. She didn’t bother to look up at the venomous glare he was giving her.

“You would do well to watch yourself.” He spoke with clipped words, and a harsh undertone. She kept her head lowered and nodded weakly. He was, to put it simply, nothing more than the latest in a chain of those in power who had “liberated” her and taken her to live in their estates.

“It was truly a generous moment.” She murmured to placate him. He nodded and returned his attention to the meal.

“You’ve grown into a fine young woman.” She watched him slice and stab at his meat while her hands remained on her lap. “But I worry for you. You have an amazing gift, but it’s obvious without protection you’ll fall into danger.” His eyes flickered back to her, prompting her to give a faint nod.

“Naturally you may stare here as long as you wish.” Oh far longer than that. “But I came to the realization such an arrangement hardly protects you, not in any real sense.” He set his silverware down with a heavy clatter, probably attempting to gain more attention than the passive indifference he was receiving now.

“I have decided it would be best if we were to be wed.” He declared. The Seer stared back at him placidly. “It would surely protect you.” He continued hurriedly when she offered no reaction. “An official marriage would give you a status.”

It was true. She had no official title or status as of now. She was simply a woman living in the castle on the whim of the Lord. As his wife, her place here would be recognized by all, and it would certainly cause more of a stir if an unwanted party were to come for her.

Simply put, her imprisonment would now have legal chains to it.

“My Lord this is very sudden.” Her words were smooth and polite. “I’m most surprised, and very flattered. Please, if I could have some time to consider it.” His eyes narrowed, but he grunted and waved his hand.

“Very well. We will dine together tomorrow, and your answer then.” She nodded, then stood.

“My deepest thanks.” She bowed, “If I may, I will take my leave now.” His mouth twitched, but he waved his consent. She left the dinner untouched to return to her quarters. Obviously he would take no form of refusal for an answer. It was rather fortunate he would be dead by morning.

 

000

 

The moon crawled in its gradual pace across the sky. The Seer stood at her window to watch the progress. She could sense it would not be long.

Eventually she heard some muffled shouting, followed by running feet. The noises gradually grew louder, accompanied by the occasional clash of metal. She wondered if her new room would have a window.

When her door burst open, it was the Lord. He was breathing heavily and his eyes blazed with rage. She met his gaze calmly.

“Good evening, my Lord.”

“Traitorous sneaking BITCH!” He roared and advanced on her. “An attack! You must have known!” She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

“You didn’t ask.”

“Sneak, witch!” He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. “I offered you security! A life of comfort! Others would have burned you at the stake!”

“I doubt it.” Her voice remained level, “Many have taken and claimed me, putting me in many rooms and many castles. They enjoy the boon of my ability for some time, then another comes to sweep me off my feet to “safety”. You are not the first. You are not the last.”

“You’re just a bitch!” He snarled and shoved her up against the wall. “You’re a pretty little bitch with a gift who goes dancing as she pleases!” He caught her cheek in his hand. She could feel his nails dig into her skin. “They aren’t going to succeed. They’re outnumbered.” He spoke quickly, gaining confidence from his words. “I’ll have their bodies laid out for you to see. And while we wait for your “rescue” to be slaughtered, I’ll punish you myself.” He grabbed the front of her dress in his fist. The expensive fabric tore as he yanked it down. She stared at him in silence, feeling a sharp ache as he pressed her harder into the wall.

“Lord.” A sharp, unfamiliar voice cut into the air. “You will release the lady immediately.” He whirled around. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway, holding a sword with a row of sharp teeth on one side and stained with blood. In the dim light the Seer could see it was a troll, a female.

“What…” He turned around fully to face her. “Who are you?!”

“I have some to save the lady.” Her voice was deep and melodious. She raised her blade. It glowed a pale pink color and hummed faintly. “You would do well to step away from her.”

“GUARDS!” He shrieked at the top of his lungs and pulled a knife out of his belt. The troll advanced on him.

“Dead or gone, I’m afraid. One last chance, though I have no qualms with spilling your blood.”

The lord screamed again and charged her, knife jabbing forward. Without a blink she swung her sword upward. The hum turned to a roar and the blade cleaved right through him. He fell to the ground with a wet thump. She stepped backwards away from the puddle of blood, then turned her attention to the Seer. She remained against the wall, holding the torn chunk of her dress against her chest.

“Hello.”

“Good evening.” The troll pulled out a strip of cloth. She wiped away some of the blood on her sword, then sheathed it. “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t believe so.” She studied the troll. She was tall and slender, which disguised the obvious strength needed to wield the sword. Her hair was clipped short, and her horns were thin, curving upwards with one of them turned down at the tip.

“That is quite a relief.” She stepped around the corpse toward her. “Are you, by chance, Rose Lalonde?” The Seer stiffened, then blinked slowly. “…Is that a yes?”

“…I am.” She started carefully, “But none call me by that anymore. How did you come by it?” The troll gave a small bow, crossing an arm over her chest.

“I heard of your peril, and was sent to liberate you.”

“…I see.” She squared her shoulders, “Of what Lord are you knight to?” A faint smile tugged at her lips.

“I would not consider myself a knight, especially not in the service of a Lord.” She straightened. “My name is Kanaya Maryam. It is true that I was sent by a Prince from the nearby land. I am not his knight though.”

“A mercenary?”

“I would consider it more a friend sent me a request, and I found the terms worthy of it.” She held her hand out. “But the details of that are hardly important right now. You must be shocked from the encounter. If you would come with me, I can take you to a place to rest.” She nodded faintly and moved toward her. Kanaya took off her cloak and offered it to her. It was soft and a rich jade color.

“Can you make it down the stairs?” Her voice was gentle.

“I believe so.” She didn’t look back at her former lord as they left.

She led her out of the castle into the courtyard below. A single horse waited nearby. Rose raised an eyebrow.

“You came alone?”

“Indeed.”

“Storming a castle single-handed is quite a feat.”

“It was a challenge, but not impossible.” A faint smirk tugged at her lips. “It was a small holding. There couldn’t have been more than fifty.”

She helped her up onto the horse, then got up behind her. A flick of the reins sent the animal into a gentle trot.

Rose watched the sky beginning to lighten. “Am I correct to assume your Prince has asked you bring me to him?”

“You are.”

“I see.” She supposed it was only a matter of time before someone of high esteem picked up from her, plucking her from the grips of petty lords. Under the hold of a prince, she would surely be well guarded.

“Hello?” She blinked. Kanaya had said something.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Are you alright with that?”

“Being taken to the Prince?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t truly see a way around that fact. Does he not expect it?”

“Well yes.” A hint of coyness slipped into her voice. “But his castle is a **rather** long way away. And you’ve been through a very traumatic time. Surely he can’t argue should you want to say, recuperate at my home for some time.” Rose tilted her head back to catch her eye.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Kanaya lightly rested a hand on her arm. Rose could feel her body behind her. It was a cooler temperature than one would get from a human.

“I can understand why you could not wish to be sent off to another strange man at another strange castle.”

“…If you do not find it to be any trouble.” She spoke carefully, “I would certainly not be opposed to the invitation.”

“Excellent.” Her voice took on a sudden briskness. “If anything, we can find you a suitable replacement for that dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya sure knows how to make a first impression.  
> Bring the Seer to the Prince? Hell no I'm taking her home.


	2. Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanaya takes Rose to her home, they learn about each other, and information is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure at what length these chapters should be posted. I'm thinking around 8 chapters.  
> Anyways, happy Rose and Kanaya, and a little backstory.

 Rose woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She sat up and found they had stopped at a quaint cottage, tucked among the trees. There was a large vegetable patch nearby, along with a small well. A neat pile of firewood was stacked up in a little shed against the house.

Kanaya dismounted, then helped Rose down. Her legs crumpled as soon as they hit the ground. The troll caught her and pulled her up again.

“We’ve been riding for awhile. You may need time to adjust. Here.” She helped her walk toward the house. The inside was simple but tastefully furnished. Long strips of fabric hung around the walls or were draped over furniture.

“I typically work as a seamstress.” She explained as she led her past a stack of vibrant cloths. “I apologize. It is no castle.”

“No, it’s not.” She took in the surroundings. “But that gives me no qualms. I…” Her eyelids lowered. “I did live in a place like this at one time, with my family.”

“Your family?” Her voice held a hint of surprise, and curiosity.

“Dead now.” She ran her hand over one of the fabrics. “Soldiers killed them. Burned our house down.”

“Oh.” She felt a cool hand squeeze hers. “I’m very sorry.” She simply nodded in response.

“Here we are.” She showed her into a bathroom. “I’ll set up a bath for you. It should only be a moment. While she set up some water to be heated, Rose admired the dresses hanging in the next room. One of them was a light purple, with pink ribbons adorning it.

“Do you like it?” She blinked, then turned back to Kanaya.

“They’re very pretty. You have quite some skill.”

“Thank you.” She sat down beside her. “I hear you have your own skills.”

“Oh, yes.” Her eyes returned to the dresses. “One does not gain the title of Seer without some form of impressive talent.”

“I heard you can see the future.”

“I suppose. I can predict things here and there. I knew someone was to come last night. I could have looked further but didn’t find much reason to.”

“Fascinating.” She stood and gestured to the bath. “The water should be warm by now. I will leave you to your privacy now to make something to eat. You must be hungry.” It was true, especially since she hadn’t eaten dinner.

“Thank you.”

She left, closing the door lightly behind her. Rose stood, then let her torn dress fall to the ground and approached the bath. She slipped into the warm water with a sigh. It wasn’t often she could relax entirely while bathing. More often than not she had had reason to fear for her modesty in these times. Kanaya struck her as one of the more charitable knights she had encountered though. Closing her eyes, she could see no unwanted disturbances in the future, so she allowed herself to focus on the warmth and getting herself cleaned up.

She heard a faint knock at the door, then it opened just enough for some folded clothing to slip through before closing again. She sat in the tub awhile longer, then got out and dried herself quickly with a towel nearby.

Kanaya had left her a lavender dress made of soft cotton. It had short sleeves and a skirt that flared out gently and reached down to her mid-calves.

She opened the door and stepped out. Kanaya’s voice echoed through the house.

“Miss Lalonde? Are you out?”

“Yes.” She followed the voice into the kitchen. Her host had prepared a number of dishes for dinner. She looked up at her and gave a small smile.

“Oh good, it fits. I gave it a rather quick tailoring job so I was worried.”

“You needn’t have retailored it.”

“Nonsense.” She pulled up a chair. “It suits you, and brings out your eyes quite well. Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?”

“That…” She coughed faintly, “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

She poured her a cup as she sat down, then took a seat herself.

“I have a spare bedroom.” She buttered herself a roll. “It won’t be hard to fix it up a little for you to stay in.”

“That’s quite a relief.” She took a bite of her own roll. It was light and sweet. She chewed slowly, then swallowed and took a sip of tea. “How long, do you suppose, before your prince grows tired of my dallying?” Kanaya gave a thin frown at the question.

“I will send him a message soon. He may whine, but I would certainly not wish to dump you there should you not want to go.” Rose cocked an eyebrow at her.

“But was that not your job?” She sniffed.

“He told me of a girl in peril. I said I would rescue her.” She set her teacup down. “Though, I feel I should mention he does have his standards. He would certainly never treat you…” She let her lips curve into an expression of disgust. “As your previous lord did.” Rose took another sip of her tea.

“Well I suppose that puts him over several of my previous…hosts.” There was a faint clatter as Kanaya lowered her silverware to stare at her. She met the gaze. The troll’s eyes were a deep green, and reflected a concern that looked almost genuine, or at least more genuine than she had seen in a long time.

“…Yes?”

“I…” She pressed her lips together. “Nothing.”

“So what is he like?” She decided this was the time to change the subject. “The Prince, of…?”

“The Kingdom of Aquarius.” She supplied, “He’s the current ruler.” The concern faded in her eyes to be replaced with deep thought. “He’s…” She twirled her knife as her mouth twisted to make a rather interesting face. “Well, for one thing, he had an absolutely horrible taste in fashion.” Rose’s eyebrows went up, then she couldn’t help a small stream of laughter from bubbling out of her mouth.

“Really now?”

“I’m sorry, there is quite more to him but…” She rested her chin on her hand and gave a mournful sigh. “His tastes are…quite…different.” She shook her head. “Apart from that…perhaps the best thing to say about him was that he has improved **dramatically** from when I first became acquainted with him.”

“Well then.” Her amused grin widened. “How did you come to meet him? That is a rather large kingdom, if my knowledge is to be trusted.”

“Oh well…” She made a gesture in the air. “He tried to kill me.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Did he now?”

“Yes, I returned the favor.”

“And now…?” She shrugged.

“We are on fairly good terms. He has matured as he grew older.”

“Is he a…troll? As well?” She nodded.

“A Seadweller, actually.” She pressed a hand to her chest. “I myself am a Jadeblood.”

“Ah.” She pursed her lips. “How did he hear of me?”

“I didn’t ask. Word has its way of travelling.”

“True.”

“He can…” She knit her fingers together, “He can take some getting used to, but you needn’t worry. I’ll be there should his personality get…overbearing.” She gave her another faint smile.

“That’s very kind of you.”

After the meal Kanaya shooed Rose off to the guest room, assuring her she could take care of the dishes.

“This should be enough.” She patted down the sheets a bit before nodding in satisfaction. “You know where the bathroom is. Feel free to call if you need anything. My bedroom is just down the hall.” Rose nodded and gave her a short curtsy.

“Thank you, Miss Maryam.” She gave her an amused smirk.

“Just Kanaya is fine.”

“Very well.” She matched the smile. “You may call me Rose, if you wish.”

“Rose then, a beautiful name.” She dipped her head. “Goodnight then, Rose.”

She slipped out, closing the door behind her. The Seer lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was exhausted, having not slept at all the past night and gotten fitful rest on the ride back, yet the strange feeling she had clung to her mind. She had found her savior’s company…pleasant, and before she had known it, she found her many walls sinking down. She had enjoyed herself, smiled, and laughed even. She had learned long ago her survival relied on her ability to close herself off. This woman was surely the same. She was here to present her to another powerful figure, and yet she promised protection from him.

She sighed and rolled over to face the wall. She was tired, and her powers promised no danger tomorrow. It would be best to rest up and prepare for their eventual meeting.

 

000

 

Rose woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining down through the window onto her face. She yawned and sat up, then found another set of clothing had been set out for her on a chair. She stretched, then blinked slowly. Her day’s future felt tinged with a kind of warm contentment, similar to the sun presently on her skin.

After a bit of wandering, she found Kanaya outside chopping wood.

“Good morning.” She set another log down on the stump, then cleaved it neatly with her sword. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very.” She eyed the blade in her hand. “Is it typical to use one’s weapon to chop wood?” She smirked.

“It’s multi-purpose.” She held up the shining blade. “It’s been magically enchanted, so it stays sharp and nigh-unbreakable. Also…” A loud hum filled the air and Rose could see the blade trembling. “Another useful addition.” She turned and used it to saw through a particularly large stump.

“How efficient.”

“Indeed.” She slid it back into its sheath. Rose glanced over at the garden nearby.

“Do you tend that all on your own?”

“Yes.” She gave it a fond smile. “I do very much love botany.”

“It’s very impressive.” She picked at her dress. “So you said you were a seamstress? When you aren’t rescuing helpless maidens in castles, that is?” She gave her that smirk again.

“Indeed. And what did you do in your spare time?” Her smile faded, “That is, if it’s not a poor subject-”

“Not at all.” She watched a butterfly flitting around the plants. “Mostly, I read. It was always a treat to lose myself into a good book, especially a novel.” Without looking, she held her hand up and caught a leaf before it flew into her face. Kanaya blinked.

“…I enjoy reading as well. You’re free to take a look at any of the books in my house.” She fiddled with her sash. “It’s a rather modest collection compared to a lord’s castle, but I like to think I at least have some tasteful pieces.”

“I’m sure you do, and I would love to have a look.” She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smells of the grass and flowers. “And I’d much prefer this place to a castle.”

“If…you don’t mind me asking.” She began carefully. “How did you come to be in…such a situation?”

Rose didn’t answer immediately. She brushed her pale blonde locks behind her ear and watched the flowers awhile longer.

“It was…a kind in inevitability I suppose. My skills started to develop around the time I was ten or so. My mother warned me to keep it secret, but I suppose word got around the village where we lived. One day I went out to pick some flowers in the nearby forest…” She crossed her arms, letting her nails dig into her skin. “I got this deep feeling of foreboding, and when I returned I found my home in flames. I could see them inside. They…” A hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured. “Perhaps we should go look into breakfast now.” She nodded stiffly.

“Yes, perhaps.”

 

000

 

After breakfast Rose decided to take a look at the bookshelves in Kanaya’s home. There were several titles of interest that she had never seen or heard of before. Many of the books, she found, were written in a script she didn’t recognize and could only assume they were Alternian, a language of most troll cultures. She mentioned it to Kanaya when she stopped by to offer some tea.

“Yes, it is indeed Alternian.” She ran her hand over one of the covers. “I apologize; I should have mentioned that a good portion of my material is in that.”

“Well that is to be expected.” She studied the cover, then gave her an almost bashful smile. “I have very rarely met trolls. I have a dim recollection of one or two stopping by our village and talking to my mother, and occasionally I would be brought out to be shown off to one that was visiting whichever lord I was with at the moment.” She wound her hands together in her lap. “To…be honest I’ve always been curious around the culture and such, but none of the estates ever seemed to have anything on them.” Kanaya nodded faintly.

“How unfortunate.” She set her cup of tea down. “Well, if you still harbor such interests, I would be happy to tell you about the aspects of my culture.” She smiled at the way Rose’s eyes lit up.

“Well,” She turned her gaze down to the tea set, trying to force her face back into a more neutral expression. “If you truly don’t mind, I would love to ask a few questions, so long as you don’t find them intrusive.”

They talked for several hours after that. Kanaya provided all she could about troll culture, and even gave her some beginning lessons on Alternian. The Seer consumed the information like a starved dog, each answer seeming to bring on three more questions. They finally stopped late into the night, where she could no longer shape an inquiry in-between her yawns. The troll herded her off to bed, promising more lessons tomorrow.

“Thank you for indulging me today.” Kanaya smiled as she drew the curtains shut.

“It was my pleasure. I’ve never met a human who took such interest in our race.” Rose plopped down on the bed.

“I hope my questions didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all. It was quite an engaging conversation.”

“Yes…” Her eyes clouded a bit. “…Kanaya?”

“Yes?” Her lips moved soundlessly for a second before she looked away.

“Nothing. Goodnight.”

“Oh.” The troll blinked, then nodded. “Goodnight then.”

After she left Rose rolled over in her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Kanaya was by far one of the kindest and most interesting knights or hired hands she had met, but she was one all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prince has standards, guys, I swear.


	3. Boon/Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanaya receives a letter, the two go into town, and Rose ruminates on her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter but stuff happens so.

Kanaya was awoken in the morning by some loud banging at her window. She stumbled out of her bed and rubbed her eyes before opening the shutters to let the messenger bird in. It was a sleek and well-trained animal, with a familiar crest on its bag. She sighed and, steeling herself, pulled out and rolled open the message.

The letters on the paper were written in an elegant flowing style and with deep violet ink. This did nothing however to disguise the fact that the contents were, in all effects, a hissy fit. A long hissy fit that began with a sarcastic comment about writing to him quickly to assure she hadn’t died, followed by straight up confusion and tantrums at the idea that Rose was staying at her house for an unverified amount of time. By the time she had read through it all she could feel a headache building in the back of her skull, a wonderful way to begin the morning. She sighed again and sat down at her desk to pen a reply. She once again explained the trauma her guest had suffered and how bad an idea it would be to take her immediately on the journey to his castle. She ended it with her own witty and vaguely passive-aggressive comment that was probably going to go over his head anyways, then slid it neatly into the bird’s case for delivery. Once it had taken off, she went about to begin her morning chores.

Rose appeared in the doorway as she was preparing breakfast. Her hair was sticking up in a few odd places and her lavender eyes were still drooping with drowsiness. The troll couldn’t help but smile as she cracked another egg onto the pan.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” She nodded, shaking her head into a more awake state.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good.” She slid the eggs onto some pieces of toast. “Some have said the birds create a disturbance in the early hours.” She smiled faintly.

“If they did I slumbered on, deaf to their chatter.”

“I’m sure they were thoroughly offended.” She carried to two plates over to the table. “I myself was awoken by one, though it was the Prince’s messenger instead of the local fauna.” Her face immediately fell into a stony expression.

“Oh.”

“It was just his expected complaints.” She hurried on. “Nothing too threatening. I’m sure he’ll calm down after my response.”

“I see.” She nodded. “How fortunate.”

Kanaya bit her lip, disheartened with how fast she closed herself off at the Prince’s mention. Her eyes darkened, and her posture and words became stiff and impersonal.

“Anyways.” She cleared her throat. “I was planning to go into town today. Would you like to accompany me?” The question seems to snap her out of her state a little. She blinked a few times, drawing the troll’s attention to her bright irises.

“Into town?”

“Yes. It’s right down the path. It’s a wonderful day for a walk.”

“…Yes, I…” She glanced out the window. “I suppose it is. That would be nice.”

“Excellent.” She poured herself a cup of tea. “After breakfast then?”

 

000

 

“This should help with the fit…” Kanaya tightened the sash around Rose’s waist. “Too tight?”

“No, it’s fine, thank you.” She stared down at the light blue dress. It was made of soft cotton and reached down to her ankles. “I’m sorry for having to borrow your clothes.”

“No need.” She stepped back to give her a quick look-over. “Perhaps we should have considered taking some of your wardrobe from the castle with us.”

“To be honest, I’m quite glad we did not.” The troll’s mouth twitched.

“Very well.” She untied her horse, “If I may?” At Rose’s nod she gently grabbed her waist to help her onto the horse. It was hard for the troll not to notice how incredibly soft her skin was, and how she could feel her warmth under the thin cloth.

“One day I **must** learn how to do this myself.” She muttered as she adjusted herself on the animal. Kanaya climbed up behind her, basket in hand.

“It’s not hard once you get the hang of it. Could you hold this?” Once the basket was out of her hands she flicked the reins and sent the horse into a light walk.

“What were you planning to purchase in town?”

“Some food, fabric, a new pan…” She rattled off the list.

“An umbrella.” Kanaya cocked an eyebrow at her, then tilted her head up to examine the cloudless sky.

“An umbrella?” She shrugged, keeping her lilac eyes on the passing scenery.

“If you wish.” She pursed her lips, then returned her eyes to the road.

“I see.”

The market was alive and bustling, as usual. Rose’s eyes went wide at the activity, her gaze flickering from the bright colors and wares to the sellers calling out advertisement. Kanaya glanced over at her as she settled her horse into a stable.

“Have you ever been to a market?”

“No. I stayed in the castles almost exclusively.”

“What a disappointment.” She offered her an arm. “No need to be nervous though. “If you wish…?” She smiled as her hand rested on the arm.

“Thank you.”

She led her through the crowds, weaving through them with practiced expertise. Rose continued to stare at her surroundings, keeping a tight grip on her guide.

“Here we are.” She stopped them at a tables laden with loafs of bread. The baker, a cheerful troll with curved horns, peaked out from under her hat to grin at them.

“Hi Kanaya!” She fixed a vaguely disconcerting stare at Rose. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Rose.” She gestured to the troll. “Rose, Aradia.” She nodded.

“Charmed.”

“Nice to meetcha!” She swung an arm over her wares. “Interested? Just baked fresh this morning! Oh!” She held up a peculiarly shaped loaf. “How about one of my skull loaves? Don’t worry, they aren’t poisoned or anything!”

“Oh my.” She examined the bread sculpture. “That is…a little charming, I admit.” Kanaya nodded.

“We’ll take one with the usual.”

“Great!” She tossed the skull to Rose, then caught her eye. Her dark red irises flickered to Kanaya for a second before she cocked an eyebrow and winked. Rose could find no other response but to stare back dumbly. Kanaya paid quickly and hurried her away back into the crowd.

They stopped next at a fabric stall. The troll ran her hands over the different cloths, making little hums to herself.

“Hm I think they wanted something pastel…Do you have something just a shade lighter than this?” The shopkeeper presented her with a different shade. “Oh yes, thank you.” She turned to Rose. “What do you think?”

“Oh?” She blinked. “It’s…very nice I suppose. I like the color.”

“I think it has a very pleasing hue as well.” She tapped her finger against her cheek. “I really would like to make you a dress of your own. Something tailored to your form and colors…”

“You really needn’t…”

“I was thinking a sky blue. Or perhaps dark violet.” Her nose wrinkled. “…No, definitely not that color. Sky blue then. With golden accents? Or maybe a light lavender…”

“Kanaya-” She gave up at the idea of stopping her. She had a strange glint in her eyes as she combed over fabrics. The shopkeeper just shook her head with a knowing grimace. Rose scanned over the merchandise, then noticed several rolls of ribbon on display. Her eyelids lowered as she leaned forward to finger a bright pink one.

“Do you like it?” She jumped, hands quickly returning to her sides. Kanaya smirked faintly.

“Not particularly, it’s just…” She nodded to the rolls, “The color…reminded me of my mother. It was her favorite.”

“I see.” She examined the color. It seemed a little familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Perhaps it had been a dress commission. “…It would make a nice accent. Why not add it to the dress?” She pursed her lips.

“I’m not sure the color would suit me.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure I can make it work.” She asked the shopkeeper to cut her a length of it, and after she paid for it and several bolts of fabric they moved on to buy some vegetables and cheese at another stall. Rose motioned to the basket of eggs sitting nearby.

“Do you have need for…?”

“Oh no, I keep enough chickens to sate the need.” She gathered up her purchases. “Just one more stop.”

The last store had various tools and utensils, including frying pans. Kanaya hefted a small one in one hand.

“What do you think? I prefer one that can cook the food evenly, as well as serve an effective weapon.

“How efficient.” She murmured.

“This will do.” She paused as another item on display caught her eye. “Also…” She pulled a colorful umbrella out of its basket. “This umbrella seems nice enough.” Rose glanced at it, then cast her eyes upward.

“Yes it is.” She followed her gaze up to the sky, but it remained perfectly clear, with only a few wisps of clouds.

“I suppose it could be a parasol as well.” She opened it up and lay it against her shoulder. Just then she heard a loud shout above her but before she should look something spattered against the top of the umbrella. She stepped back, then slowly lowered the umbrella to grimace at some foul-smelling liquid on it.

“Hey!” The shopkeeper roared up at the building above them. “Don’t dump yer trash down here!”

Kanaya turned to look at Rose. The human was focusing on a small tea set. She shakily closed the umbrella, then raised her chin and nodded. “I’ll take it.” The shopkeeper laughed.

“You sure will! You’ve got some guardian angel for sure.”

“I suppose.” She flicked some of the liquid off it before walking over to Rose. “Ready to go?”

 

000

 

“I must thank you for saving my clothing like that.” Rose hummed in response, holding the umbrella to block the sun as they rode back home.

“It was no trouble, and the least I could do.”

“It would have been quiet a sour point to my day, not to mention a much worse one for whoever tossed that liquid out the window.”

“I suppose they will never understand how lucky they are.”

“Indeed.” They continued on his silence. Rose turned her head to watch the river they were riding along.

“…Kanaya?”

“Yes?”

“Could we…possibly stop here?”

“Of course.” She lightly tugged the horse to a stop. Rose slid off and left the umbrella in the grass, heading down to the riverbank.

Small clumps of flowers grew up beside the rushing water, little petals of pink and yellow swaying in the breeze. She settled down, careful of getting her skirts dirty, and started to pick the flowers nearby, gathering up a modest bouquet. Kanaya left her horse to join her.

“The flowers are beautiful.”

“Yes.” She stroked the petals in her bunch. “Similar ones grew in the forest nearby where I lived. I enjoyed bringing them home.”

“I see.”

“It was a…nice town.” She scanned over the grass around her. “I suppose I found it a little dull, but it was peaceful. We had little to worry for. My mother had a good life and work, even without a husband to support her. She…” Her words trailed off as her gaze settled on a patch of purple and pink crocuses. Kanaya leaned forward a bit.

“…She…?”

“She didn’t deserve it.” She whispered, “She didn’t deserve a…something like me.”

“Rose.” The Seer shook her head, holding her bunch of flowers a little tighter. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away.

“I’m sorry. It’s really just pointless rumination at this point.”

“Do you want to go back there?” She asked softly. Rose turned to give her a look of surprise.

“Your Prince-”

“He is not mine nor is he important at this point.”

“…I have no place there.” She plucked the violet flower from the grass. “It was years ago. There’s nothing left there for me, and eventually someone would come to take me away again.”

“We could…” She shook her head again.

“It’s a nice thought, but ultimately not feasible.” She stood up. “Shall we go?”

 

000

 

Through a distorted and cloudy lens, Rose could see herself, ten years old again and sitting at the kitchen table.

“Mooooom!” Her brother’s voice, as whiny and high as she remembered, cut through the air. “Rose’s doing it again!”

She watched her lips curl into a smile, and an answered retort that was too muffled to hear. Then her mother was at the doorway. Her tall figure was wrapped in a white dress. The picture was too hazy to make out her face, but she could see a wry smirk dancing on her lips. She wasn’t mad, but she asked her not to torment her brother too much. Her child self was the picture of innocence. With a small smile she got up and announced she was going to pick flowers in the forest.

Don’t go.

Her mother ruffled her hair and warned her to be back in time for dinner.

Everything blurred and then she was running up the slope leading to the forest. She glided through the forest path, pausing to pick up bundles of light among the grass.

And then she felt sick. She felt a wave of nausea and panic, then an ice-cold hand squeezing around her heart. The flowers tumbled out of her hands and she turned and went running back home. She stumbled over roots and tore her dress on a rosebush, but the sickening feeling kept her at a mad scramble, tumbling almost blind with tears to the edge of the forest.

She burst out of the trees and was hit with the sharp smell of smoke.

She screamed. She kept screaming as she went pelting down the hill to her burning house. It wasn’t until the smoke burned at her throat and stung her eyes that she stopped.

“Mom! Dave?!” She looked around wildly, then shouted into the blaze. “Mom! Are you there?!” She gathered her skirts up and edged closer toward the fire. The door had caved in, allowing her to peer inside. Squinting against the light, her eyes fell on a fallen figure in the kitchen, the edges of her dress dancing with little flames.

“Mom!” She took a step closer and shrieked at the top of her lungs. “Mom wake up! Get up!” Part of the roof collapsed to crash down in front of her. She yelped and jumped back, then crept forward again.

“Mom!” Her voice cracked with desperation. “Please! Please get up!” She dropped her skirts and forced herself forward into the fire. She grit her teeth against the heat and kept her eyes on her mother. She wasn’t burning. If she could just wake up. She could wake up and get out.

But she wasn’t moving. She wasn’t moving and there were three dark spots bleeding out of her clothes on her back and was there a smaller figure beside her **no** there wasn’t there wasn’t-

A rough hand grabbed her by her collar and yanked her back. She screamed and tried to twist out of the grip, but they caught her wrist and jerked her up off her feet.

“Is this her?” It was a gruff voice, unfamiliar. She continued to shriek while kicking at her captor’s shins. Her feet hit hard metal, but she didn’t feel the pain.

“It’s gotta be.” Someone rode up beside them. They were dressed in leather and armor, and a stranger in the small town. “Look at those eyes. Throw her up here.”

“I’ll take her.” The man holding her growled, “I found her, I’ll bring her to the lord. Maybe he’ll want the brother.”

“The brother is dead in the fire.” He ignored the scream from Rose. “He wasn’t what the lord wanted.”

“Fine.” He grunted as she dug her fingernails into his arm, then shook her roughly. “Easy there girl. The lord won’t mind you coming with a split lip.” He tossed her to the ground, and she woke up on impact.

Rose sat bolt upright in bed. She swept her gaze over the spare mannequins and comfy furniture in Kanaya’s home, and as the terror subsided from her mind she started to sob. She bent over and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. They ran down her arms to fall drop by drop onto the covers.

“Rose?” She froze as the door gently clicked and swung open. “Is everything alright?” She covered her face with her hands, feeling heat rushing to her cheeks.

“I…” She tried to swallow away the hoarseness in her voice. “Y-Yes I…”

“Rose.” She felt the bed shift as Kanaya sat down beside her. A hand lightly rested on her shoulder. “Rose. What is it?”

“My mom.” She croaked. “My mom. My brother. They died because I was there. They k-killed them because I was…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Rose.”

“I-”

“Shhh…” She pulled her up against her chest. “We can’t help what we’re born as. You were a child.”

“I should’ve died. I should’ve died as a baby.”

“No.” She pressed her cheek against her head and gently ran her fingers through her hair. “You should not have, and I am very glad you did not. You are not a tool to be used as others see fit. You have a life, and there is light in your future, I promise.”

She sniveled, then sucked in a breath of air. Cool hands cupped around her hands and pulled them away. Kanaya smiled.

“There, it’s nice when such a beautiful face isn’t hidden.” Her ruddy face darkened further and she turned away from the hold. Kanaya ran a gentle hand down her arm.

“Would you like me to make you some tea?” She shook her head.

“No. But…” She swallowed, “Could you, could you stay the night here? Would you mind?” The troll blinked slowly, then rested a hand over hers. She offered a faint smile.

“No. Not at all.”

Rose curled up against her, resting her head against her chest. Kanaya carefully settled them down and pulled the covers up around them. She laced her fingers in the silky hair on the back of her head.

“Sleep well.” She gave a murmured reply, already dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny and terrifing to imagine and enraged Kanaya covered with gunk stomping up the steps to have a "conversation" with whoever had tossed their trash out.
> 
> I don't think people recall key events through their dreams as often as I write that happening. But Rosemary cuddles! So who cares?!


	4. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose is afraid, the Prince is met, and questions are asked and answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo long chapter. The Prince is appearing to take over everything and wreck the goddamn story.
> 
> The Prince is a little annoyed at having to send messenger birds. He's given Kanaya several magic mirrors for more convenient communication but gave up after she "accidentally" smashed the fifth one into a billion pieces.

Kanaya sat up, careful not to disturb the girl lying beside her. She stared down at her. The human was beautiful, platinum blonde hair splayed across the pillows as her delicate features remained locked in the motionlessness of sleep.

A faint pecking turned her smile into a thin-lipped frown. She slid out of bed and padded out to her own room. Another messenger bird was tapping its beak against the glass. She took a deep breath, then let it in and slid the letter out of its pouch. The contents were as she expected. He appeared to have simmered down from his anger, and even offered an apology. He then quickly moved on to reason that if she didn’t want to travel to the castle, it would only be best if he…himself…

He was coming here. She leaned up against the windowsill and pressed the letter to her forehead, creaking her ribs with a massive sigh. Penning a refusal would be useless; he was bound to have already set out by now. She slapped the paper down on her desk and moved on to get ready for the day. At least he said he would only bring one knight. His advisors must have certainly loved that idea. She hoped he brought Karkat; he was one of the few who could rein him in a little.

She did not look forward to telling the news to her guest. Her memories turned to the events of last night and she was furthered disheartened.

The troll was still trying to think of a way to phrase the information when she came into the kitchen, but all plans flew out of her head when she saw Rose sitting at the table. The girl was hunched over, gripping the edge of the table so hard her fingers were white. Her face had gone deathly pale and held the expression of someone who had just been stabbed in the gut.

“Rose?” She strode over. The human raised her head to give her a terrified stare and whispered in a strangled voice.

“I can’t see.”

“What…” She gently rested her palm against her cheek, studying her lilac irises. “You mean-”

“I can’t **see**.” She pressed the heel of her hand to one of her eyes. “The future. I…something’s coming but…everything is all clouded and…warped.”

“Rose…” She bit her lip, then pulled a seat over to sit in front of her. “I just received a letter from the Prince this morning. He says he plans to visit.” The girl jerked back and her face changed to somehow hold even more horror as a small fearful noise crawled up her throat. Kanaya rested a hand over hers, “It’s alright. He will not harm you. Has this ever happened before?”

“No!” She gripped at her hair, focusing on nothing again. “Never.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” She squeezed her wrists. “Do you see anything? Anything at all?”

“I…” She squeezed her eyes shut, “I see a bright light. A flash of white. Oh God I wonder if I’m going to die.”

“You aren’t going to die.” She assured her, then chewed on her lip, thinking. “A white flash…The Prince is Angel-touched. Is that perhaps what you saw?”

“…Perhaps.” She pressed shaking fingers to her temple. “I’ve heard of the Angel-touched. My mother told me stories of them.”

“They have a powerful gift.” She got up to make some tea, “The Prince has never had a very…friendly relationship with his angels, but he can still wield their power with considerable force.

“I see.” She murmured, staring at the table. The troll set a cup down in front of her.

“This will be a calm meeting.” She reaffirmed, though seeds of doubt were starting to grow in her stomach as well. She poured herself her own cup and sat down again. “After breakfast, we could work on a dress for the occasion. Would that be nice?” The human stared at her drink with an uneasy expression, but nodded.

“Yes I…would not mind that.”

 

000

 

“I worked on the basics yesterday…” Kanaya spoke around a mouthful of pins as she tugged at the fabric wrapped around her guest. “What do you think?” Rose twisted her head around to examine at the mirror. She regarded the pale-haired girl staring back with lilac eyes.

“It’s…”

“Yes?”

“It’s very nice.” She didn’t know how to say she didn’t recognize the girl in the mirror. Her face was softer, far more open than the stony, distant expression she had always worn. She looked healthier as well, from eating more and getting more sleep. Her cold demeanor had faded somewhat, allowing her to look a little more human.

The troll gave a faint frown as she set another pin. “Just nice?”

“It’s beautiful.” She mumbled, turning her gaze away from the mirror. Her eyes fell on a pair of slender needles sticking out of a covered basket. They were made of metal and glinted in the sunlight, keeping her attention long enough that Kanaya turned to see what she was staring at.

“Those are some knitting needles I received as a gift. I didn’t find the practice as interesting as sewing.” She turned back to look up at her. “I could teach you, if you want.”

“Knitting.” She hugged her arms and studied the ground, “It does sound like a useful way to pass the time.”

“You may find it relaxing.” She tugged at the skirt. “I’ll show you as soon as we finish with this.”

 

000

 

“There.” Kanaya sat back from her machine and carefully freed the finished dress from it. “It’s a fairly simple design, but I believe it turned out well regardless. She glanced over to where Rose was sitting, resolutely working her way through some clumsy stitches with the needles. She paused to glance up at the dress.

“I see you’ve made much better progress than I have.” She grinned.

“It’s a lovely first attempt at a…er…hat?”

“A scarf.” She tugged it out for her to see better. “I was aiming for a scarf.”

“Ah, of course. I see it now.”

“No you don’t.” Her mouth twitched before she turned to glance out the window. It was starting to show signs of dusk. She sighed and tidied up her workstation.

“He’ll be here soon.” The girl followed to gaze out the window.

“…I see.” Kanaya got up, dusting off her skirt.

“I’ll go wait for his arrival.” Rose nodded slowly, staring down at her work. The troll left the dress on the chair and headed over to the dining room. Her sword sat on the table. She picked it up and buckled it to her side, then pulled a chair up and sat down by the window to give her a view of the road.

She stared out at the road, mending some clothes and enjoying the last rays of light as they slowly sunk toward the horizon.

Two figures on horseback appeared just as the sun began to touch the treetops. They steadily approached the house, cloaks swaying in the wind. Kanaya stood up and put her sewing aside.

“They’re coming.” She called toward the living room, “I’m going out to greet them.”

She opened the door, shading her eyes to watch the approaching riders. The first she recognized easily enough, with his violet cape and the golden crown glinting in the light, framing his jagged horns. She turned his attention to the second and her eyes narrowed. That was not Karkat. That was not a crest she recognized. They wore a helm that covered their head and eyes. When they got closer she realized it was a human. She wasn’t even aware he had a human knight. It was probably his idea of trying to make the Seer more comfortable.

She hoped.

Her hand brushed against the handle of her blade as she slowly stepped forward to meet them. The Prince brought his horse to a stop and his knight quickly followed suit.

“Hey Kan.” The Prince rolled his shoulders back, wincing a bit. “Ugh, fuckin ride was murder. Wwhy do you livve so far awway anywways?”

“I prefer it.” She remarked dryly, “Hello, Eridan. Who is that?”

“This is my knight.” He gestured to the human, who gave her a short nod, but what she could see of their expression didn’t change. “I told you I wwas bringin a knight.”

“Yes, I got your letter.” She allowed her voice to turn a little testy. “I meant, **who** is he? I expected you to bring Karkat or someone I knew.”

“Yeah well…” He made a vague gesture again, and his eyes caught the sword at her waist. His eyes crinkled a bit, and he actually pouted to show he was hurt but it before snapping back into his usual haughty expression. “Anywways. Is she here?”

“Rose is inside.” She answered carefully. “She’s…quite nervous about meeting you, given her past experiences.”

“Wwell, ok but…” He shrugged, “Can’t you vvouch for me or somethin?”

“There’s only so much good I can say without blatant lying, I’m afraid.”

“Oh come **on** Kan.” He slumped forward on his horse. “That just ain’t fair. I-” She heard the door creak behind her and turned to look. Rose was standing there, hand resting on the doorway and staring at the visitors. She had changed into the dress and Kanaya felt a mixture of pride and awe at the image. The lilac skirts swept around the middle of her calves, flaring out gently from the white sash around her waist. The embroidery around the short sleeves and hem rippled with her movements, and matched the pink ribbon tied around the collar, resting under her throat.

But Rose, she shone. Her delicate white locks framed her wide violet eyes and subtle features. There was caution in her posture, but also curiosity and an ethereal grace she wore in all her movements. The whole effect was causing Kanaya’s blood pushing to squeeze tight.

A suddenly clatter ripped her attention back to the others. The knight had dismounted and was striding toward the girl. Kanaya immediately stepped in to intercept him, grasping for her sword.

“Rose?” Her grip went slack somewhat at the tone of their voice. They pulled their helmet off, letting similarly pale and soft hair fall down. “Rose, holy **fuck** , sis!” She jerked back, fingers digging into the wood as the color drained out of her face.

“Dave?” She choked and her fingers reached up to curl at her throat. She swayed, looking as if she would pass out from shock. The knight rushed forward caught her up in a giant hug, chainmail clinking.

Kanaya’s jaw worked soundlessly as she watched the scene for several seconds before whirling around to Eridan, eyes demanding an explanation. He didn’t notice. He was leaning over on his horse, watching Rose intently as she gripped her brother’s cape and stared into space with a stunned expression, tears running down her cheeks.

“Looks just like her.” He mumbled to absolutely no one, fingers toying with something hanging around his neck. It was the pendant he always wore, formed into the shape of a diamond and colored a bright pink, the exact color of the ribbon around Rose’s collar.

The seamstress closed her eyes and rubbed her temples for several seconds. She had several questions, but for now…

She cleared her throat loud enough that everyone turned to look at her. She tucked her arms behind her back and nodded to the house.

“Would anyone like some tea?”

 

000

 

The silence in the kitchen was deafening. Kanaya would have told Eridan to stop staring at Rose, if she wasn’t completely sure the entirety of the Seer’s attention was on the knight.

The troll gently nudged the teacup closer to the seadweller so it bumped against his arm. He finally looked down at it, then nodded thanks and took a sip, eyes straying back to the human girl. Kanaya sighed at sat back. At least he wasn’t complaining about the taste for once.

“Why didn’t I see this?” Rose finally spoke. Dave quirked an eyebrow.

“See what?”

“The future.” She ran a hand through her hair, “I couldn’t…see it. I couldn’t see you approaching.”

“Oh.” He shrugged, finally looking down at the tea and cookies. “Well, turns out time shenanigans kinda ran in the family. It came a little later for me. I can’t see the future but I can mess with time a bit. I probably ran interference on your sight or something.”

“Oh.” She answered quietly, then turned to face the prince. He startled a little when their eyes met, then looked away. Kanaya gave him a curious look.

“Is she intimidating you?” He shot her a glare.

“No, I…” He laced his fingers together and looked down at his tea. “She looks like her, alright? It’s hard to face her.” Rose leaned forward, eyebrows creased.

“Like whom?” He raised his head to meet her eyes again.

“Your mom.” She blinked, then gripped the edge of the table again, tightly.

“Is…” Her throat caught, “If Dave…then is she…”

“No.” He broke his gaze away again, “She’s…gone. Died when your town was attacked.” Her posture slumped as the light faded in her eyes. Dave leaned over to clasp her shoulder.

“Rose.”

“I’m fine.” She stared down at her teacup. “I…knew she was dead already. I’d accepted that.” She looked up again at the Seadweller.

“…Who are you?” He pursed his lips.

“I’m the Prince of the Aquarius Kingdom. Eridan Ampora.” His fins sunk down a bit as his face turned almost bashful. His gaze flickered down and to the side. “I’m also your godfather.” She gave him a blank stare.

“My what?”

“It’s uh…” His hands hovered in the air, “It’s a human thing. It’s if your lusus, I mean your…parent, if they die then the godparent takes them in, right?” Kanaya snorted into her teacup.

“I marvel at who would think choosing you for something like **that** was a good idea.” He huffed and straightened his back.

“I took Dave in and he did fine.” He frowned, then hunched over his tea. “Guess I didn’t do too well with the second one though.” Rose’s lips tightened.

“How did you know my mother?” He looked back up at her, then held up his necklace.

“She was my moirail.” Kanaya’s eyebrows shot up.

“You were in a moirallegiance with a human?” He huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not **that** narrow-minded. Wwell, Rox is probably the reason I ain’t, to be honest.”

“You…” Rose started slowly, “A…moirail to my mother? A platonic soulmate?”

“Yeah. Well that’s the gist of it.” He leaned back in his chair. “Met her when I was just…7 sweeps or somethin. She was about the same” Rose’s eyes narrowed. He looked to be about 20-something years old.

“You’re too young.” He snorted.

“I’m 45 in human years.” He nodded to her. “I met you guys too, but you were wrigglers then. Kinda wweird, raisin your young like that.”

“It’s not that weird, dude.” Dave spoke up, “You raised me, right?” He grunted and waved his hand.

“I just threww you into page training.” Rose turned to give her brother an astonished look.

“You were a page?”

“Page, squire…” He spread his arms out, “Now official knight. As of a few days ago.”

“What happened?” She curled her fingers against the table. “After the fire, what…”

“Shit, right.” He heaved a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “I gotta know what happened to you too.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kanaya stood up, “Eridan and I will talk in the next room.”

“Wwait wwhat?” The seadweller started to shake his head, “No, I wwanna hear t-” He yelped as she snatched him by the horn, yanking him out of his seat and toward the doorway.

“I said **Eridan and I** will talk in the **next room**.”

“Kan Kan **Kan**! Jesus fuck don’t pull my fuckin horns I’m comin!”

The two siblings watched them leave, then exchanged a look.

“…Right so…” Dave snagged a cookie off the plate, “You went out to like, pick flowers or some shit, right?” She nodded. “Things were chill for a bit after that, then we heard like, a fuckton of horses coming up. Mom takes one look out the window and tells me to hide in my room. These dudes bust in and they’re looking for you. Mom shoots some kinda magic I guess and gives a couple a them some really good punches before…” His words lead off. He swallowed, then took a gulp of tea.

“’fore they uh, get her. Grab a torch and set the whole thing on fire. I ran out with like, a piece of wood or something to hit this guy in the shin. He kicks me off cause I’m like, **ten** and gives me a few more hits before they beat it out of there. So I’m lying there next to my dead mom and just start…bawling my eyes out because my mom’s dead and I’m probably about to die in a burning house and some goons are gonna take you away and the funeral is gonna be all the townspeople saying like “yeah the kid saw his mom die then he died and his sister is who knows where, amen.” And I just wanna get out of there so bad and then…” He paused again, then sucked in a deep breath.

“Then everything was dark. I was still in the house but the whole thing was charcoal, like it had already burnt down. And it had, cause I guess I popped myself into the future. Some townspeople found me and patched me up and as I was recovering I could hear them talking about how it was a miracle and god’s protection and stuff, but some other guys were calling it bad magic or even thought I was the devil disguised as the dead kid and I figured whatever happened I was fucked anyways. Then…” He gestured to the doorway. “Then this fish…troll comes riding in out of nowhere and as soon as he sees the house he, he just **loses** it and he’s screaming at everyone with white fire coming out of his eyes and it’s a little comforting because at least now I know **everyone** is fucked not just me but someone manages to give him the details and he just beelines straight for me like ‘Nope! Sorry kid you’ve got the front seat to being fucked. It’s all for you.’ But he doesn’t smite me or anything he just kinda stares and I stare back because I don’t know what else to do and it’s pretty obvious that for all his crazy yelling and demeanor he has no idea what to do either so he leaves and the townspeople tell me he just kinda wandered around town and around our house for a long time. Then he comes back and he’s just ‘you’re with me now kiddo.’ And I don’t even **know** this guy but I’m just like ‘k’ because it’s not like I have to…” He swallowed, “Not like I gotta ask my mom first, right?” He rubbed his arm. “So…yeah. That’s what happened. He signed me up as a page, looked out for me. Found a mage to teach me some time magic shit. That kinda stuff.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “So uh, what happened with you?”

Rose studied her cup, then poured herself some more tea.

“…It’s nice.” She said finally, “Hearing you rambling again.” He smirked.

“Thanks. Nice to see you too.” His smile vanished, “He was looking for you too, the entire time.”

“Well he found me.” She dropped some sugar into her drink, “I’m technically 18, so I am legally in no need of a godfather.”

“Rose.” Dave shifted in his seat, then leaned an arm against the table, “I think you should head back with us. Eridan, the dude’s alright. He had some huge platonic boner for our mom so he’s not going to treat you badly or shit like that. And I’m not going to let him if he does. The castle’s full of a lot of cool people.”

“Dave…I…” She dropped her gaze down to her lap and folded her hands together. “…I need time to think about it.”

“Uh…” He cocked his head to the side. “Ok. So uh, do you wanna talk about what happened on your end?” She hesitated, then turned to look out the window.

“…I do not. Another time.”

“…Alright. Cool.” He nodded to himself. “Cool…” He drummed his fingers on the table. “…Do you want another hug?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t you say you were “too cool” for hugs?”

“Yeah, when I was **ten**. Come here.” He leaned over to pull her into another embrace. His chainmail made it awkward and a little uncomfortable, but she rested her cheek on his shoulder and enjoyed the comfort regardless.

 

000

 

“I had always wondered why you never took a moirail all these sweeps.” Eridan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“She wwas the one for me. I’d like to have seen anyone else try.”

“Apparently you wouldn’t have.” She crossed her arms as well, mimicking his sulking. “Karkat tells me you’re actually quite the pusher-crusher in that quadrant. All the young lads and ladies attracted to your volatility, seeing it as a challenge. Exciting.”

“Sorry.” He snapped, “I had enough a bein seen as a challenge and –Excitin.” She recognized the accent he put on the E. “’Sides wwhat they’re attracted to most is my position anywways.” His scowl softened into a wistful frown. “Rox was…amazin. I kneww it’d only last less than a century but…” He gripped at his sleeves. “Wwasn’t expectin it to be cut **that** short. Takin care a her descendants was the least I could do.” His head snapped up suddenly to look at her. “Kan, come live at court.”

“No.” She answered immediately, as she had his several other past invitations. “Eridan, I would not fit in there, as I have said before.”

“But come on…” He flicked his hand up in frustration. “I’ve given you an offer fuckin everywhere! A knight, an advisor, a librarian…”

“Yes, I recall. I am still astounded you would think I would be enticed by the profession of a barmaid.” Her voice was more bemused than annoyed.

“Wwell, howw should I knoww?” He huffed, “Might as wwell play all my cards.” Kanaya sighed. She had been…tempted by some of his offers, above all by that of a seamstress. She enjoyed the prospect of designing outfits that would be worn in court, to be complimented on and become the setters of new fashion trends. Lord knows the prince’s outfits would become more stylish. She wrinkled her nose at the rough boots and loose blue pants he wore. Yes, the power to remedy **that** situation was tempting, and yet…

“Eridan…” Her tone turned serious, “You know why I cannot accept any of your offers. I cannot stay at a castle in the capital of your kingdom. There are too many people, and too many would be…inquisitive about me.”

“You don’t need to wworry about that.” He answered with a dismissive wave, “You’d be under my protection.”

“Oh how comforting.” She answered with a voice heavy with sarcasm, “I’ll feel perfectly safe in your hands. At the very least I know what you’re capable off.”

“Come **on** , Kan.” He whined, “Wwe’re past that. You can’t evven **blame** me that much. And you got me back pretty evven!” He smacked at his stomach, where she knew a thin scar ran across under his clothing.

“Eridan…” She sighed again, “I can’t. Even with your influence it would not be a…friendly environment for me. It’s rare to see a Jadeblood out of the brooding caverns, and people can get…inquisitive, or gossipy. It’s better out here. Where people ask less questions and judge less.” Eridan didn’t say anything. Instead he turned around to lean one arm over the wall and stare at it. “…Eridan?”

“…Am I doin somethin wwrong, Kan?” He asked softly. She blinked in surprise. He hardly listened to his advisors, let alone asked for an opinion on his actions.

“I’m sorry?”

“She didn’t wwanna livve there either.” He examined the paint inches from his nose. “She liked her towwn, and she was wworried about the stir she’d make in the castle. And her wrigglers, she said she wanted to protect them by hiding them. And raise them in a nice environment with other young ones. Wwell, I guess hiding didn’t wwork, and I didn’t showw up in time.”

“Eridan.”

“I coulda at least…installed guards? But she didn’t want guards. I coulda-”

“ **Eridan**.” She cut into his musings. “Such thoughts have no value aside from making yourself feel bad.” He turned to look at her with an absolutely miserable expression.

“I couldn’t even find her other descendent. It took me 4 fucking swweeps or somethin.”

“Well, now you have.” She cast her eyes downward, “And Rose’s decision is, of course, her own, but I can imagine she will return with you to the castle.”

“Well ok.” He turned to face her, looking a little better. “Thanks for gettin her, Kan. I owwn you one.” She offered a faint smile.

“It was my pleasure.”

“Wwhat’s she like?” He glanced back out the doorway. Kanaya pursed her lips, thinking.

“She’s...very intelligent, with an admirable amount of wit and poise. She moves and speaks gracefully, and enjoys keeping details to herself. She’s eager to learn and very curious and persevering.” She smiled faintly, then stopped when she realized Eridan was giving her an odd look. “What?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Startin to see wwhy you wweren’t eager to send her off noww.” Her shoulders stiffened and jade bloomed on her cheeks.

“I **explained** why, and I do not like your implication.” He snorted and waved her off.

“Lighten up Kan, it was a joke.”

“Ah, so your taste in humor as not surpassed your taste in fashion then.”

“Oh my God.”

 

000

 

As night approached Eridan and Dave left to spend the night at the inn. Rose appeared uneasy about the idea but Dave assured her they would be back tomorrow, and her sight, or lack thereof, confirmed it. She watched them disappear down the road back to town. Kanaya rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m feeling rather shaken.” She admitted, “But certainly not in a bad way.” She smiled.

“Good to hear. What did you think of the Prince?”

“He is…certainly not what I was expecting.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“What were you expecting?”

“Not a man who swore like a sailor and whined when he couldn’t have the last chocolate biscuit. Certainly not my godfather.”

“Yes, **that** was a surprise.”

“…Kanaya…” She started, “Is it…frowned upon? For a troll and a human to be in a relationship?”

“Depends on the region, I believe.” She tapped her chin, “Obviously Eridan has no reservations about it. The differing lifespans may prove difficult to handle for some.” The human wrung her hands, staring at the ground.

“And you?”

“Me?” She fell silent. “…I…” She turned to look at her, then offered the faintest of smiles. A little coy, and a little shy. “I see no problem with it.” Rose blinked, then swallowed.

“Oh.”

“…It’s getting late.” She turned the lock on her door. “Perhaps it would be nice to get some rest now.” She nodded distractedly, allowing the troll to lead her to the bedroom before leaving to clean up her kitchen. She washed her face, then changed into a nightgown Kanaya had lent her. Given the troll’s height, it was a little long on her, but she enjoyed the scent and found herself burrowing into her sleeves as she lay down in bed. She tried to sleep, but the events of the day continued to flash through her mind for several hours longer.

 _“He’s alive.”_ Her hands clenched the sheets as she felt her head leap. _“He’s alive. He’s ok.”_ He’s serving a prince, but the prince well, he didn’t seem like the worse she had met. He knew her mom.

She sunk into a deep dreamless sleep, her last thoughts being that maybe things would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you fuckers thought I wouldn't put in pale EriRox? Fools, there's always EriRox. (Honestly though if you know any of my other stories you probably saw this coming and it was super predictable. ;-; BUT I'M HOPING SOMEONE IS SURPRISED SOMEWHERE.)  
> Nah Eridan ain't gonna be the villain he's the awkward uncle figure instead.
> 
> I thought to name this chapter "Goddaughter" but that would have given it away.
> 
> Eridan actually gave Kanaya her enchanted sword. He presented it to her personally and stated that with it she could now "SUCCESSFULLY cut someone in half." In reality it was more of a peace offering along the lines of "I know I was an asshole but I want to be friends now and I'm hoping you won't kill me."
> 
> You guys can decide if Eridan was being fair to Feferi or not.


	5. Sister/Daughter/Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose interrogates Eridan, company arrives, and Kanaya receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTICS. 
> 
> (...Goofy familyish shit.)

Rose folded her hands over the table, then coughed faintly.

“Prince Ampora.” The seadweller looked up while Dave snorted into his tea. Kanaya chuckled as well.

“I assure you Rose, his ego does not need the stoking. In fact, doing so is sure to cause it to erupt into a dangerous wildfire.”

“Fuck you, Kan.” He put down his cup. “Wwhat do you wwant?”

“If it’s not too much trouble…” She paused, then pressed on. “Could you tell me a little about my mother?” He cocked an eyebrow at the request.

“You kneww her, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes but…” She curled her fingers together, “I thought, you might know why…why I can…”

“Your Sight?” She nodded. He sighed, then met her eyes with a serious expression.

“Your mom wwas a powwerful mage.” He slumped back in his chair. “Guess if Dave didn’t knoww you wwouldn’t. Must’vve been plannin to tell you wwhen you wwere older.”

“Oh.” She lowered her head to study a crack running down the table.

“She was a master of Void.” He continued, “Wwasn’t much help for fightin, but great for hidin and sneakin. That’s wwhat she wwanted to do. Hide you guys.” He paused, then coughed. “So you don’t remember me at all, huh?” The hurt in his voice made her look up again.

“Um…”

“You wwere like…” He moved his hands up and down, indicating a shape the size of a small child. “This big. 4 or 5 years or somethin.”

“Oh, well…” She cocked her head to the side, thinking back. The thought of her old home and childhood caused her heart to tighten, but she pushed it aside. She had few memories of being that young, but there was a fuzzy recollection of excitement because a strange man had some to visit. She recalled he seemed to tower above everything, and wore a pretty violet cloak. She remembered watching him from the doorway, and sneaking under the table toward his legs and catching sight of a pretty sparkle on his boots, then-

“Oh.” She blinked, “You kicked me in the face.” His eyebrows went up, then furrowed down in to a scowl while Dave chuckled.

“You snuck under the table and grabbed my boot.”

“Yes, I did.” She rubbed her head. A high pitched shriek was also rising to her memory. “I gave you quite a scare, it appears.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“You **surprised** me. And you were fine by the way. Rox was pretty damn distraught for a few seconds. I decided I wasn’t good wwith kids and wwould wwait a feww swweeps to vvisit again, and wwhen she stopped answwerin my letters and calls…” He waved his hand, “Wwell, you knoww the rest.” He frowned and leaned in to examine her. “It’s wweird your powwer wwould tilt towward Light like that, considerin she had the opposite.” She blinked.

“Is it?” He shrugged.

“Ain’t unheard of, course. It’s just more typical to inherit a similar type.” She pursed her lips.

“Could it…be my father?”

“Pff nah.” He rolled his eyes and made a grimace of distaste. “That fucker nevver messed around wwith magic much and he certainly wwasn’t a Seer.” Her head snapped up.

“You know my father?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” He shrugged, “Met him a couple a times. Ain’t got much patience for him and he doesn’t hang around one place for long anyways.” He tilted his head back and rubbed his chin. “An asshole, but pretty nice body. I can see why Rox-”

“Whoa.” Dave slammed his hands on the table. “Whoa whoa whoa stop right there. This conversation is going elsewhere. I am taking the reins of this conversation and steering it far away from this ravine of a topic. We are bringing the horse back onto the safe path of some other topic that doesn’t involve the level of hotness of our parents.” He gave the knight a bewildered look, but seemed used to it enough that he just rolled his eyes and reached for another cookie.

“Fine, wwhat else do you wwanna talk about?”

“Er…” Rose’s eyes flickered around. “How…is your kingdom?” His eyes brightened and he straightened up.

“My kingdom’s huge. Immense military force. Top economy and trading. My capital’s a center for magical study. And I’m talkin the real stuff that’ll leave you gapin.” His fingers snapped the biscuit he’d been holding in half. “We ain’t got room for the shitty cantrips you **usually** see.” Kanaya sighed and poured herself another cup of tea.

“You’ve got him started, I’m afraid.”

“Shut up, Kan. She asked.” He turned back to her. “You could learn how to use your gift there. Hell, I could teach ya personally.” The other troll frowned.

“I didn’t realize being angel-touched gave you experience in seeing the future.”

“Damn it, Kan, I’ve studied other shit besides that. I should be able to at least teach her the basics.” He gave her a calculating look, “I’m guessin you didn’t get much formal learnin anyways.” She blinked.

“…No. I don’t believe so. I’ve never met anyone who seemed to truly understand what I could do.”

“A skill like yours usually takes years a trainin and practice to even get glimpses and feelins.” He crossed his arms, “But you could do it when you were 10 years wwithout evven tryin.”

“I am aware…” Her jaw tightened. “…what a boon it is.”

“Wwell yeah, it’s pretty-oww!” He whirled to glower at Kanaya, who had jabbed him sharply in the shin with her sheathed swore. She glared back, then jerked her head at Rose. “…I mean…uh…” He coughed, “Look, you wwouldn’t be in danger there. I’ve got some fuckin decorum.” Her lips were a thin line as she nodded.

“…I see.” Dave leaned forward to shoot her a look, but she made no movement to acknowledge it. Instead she swept at some crumbs with her finger.

“…Are there many humans in your kingdom?”

“Not as many as trolls.” He toyed with one of the many rings on his fingers as his face screwed up with thought. “But common enough you don’t get stares. At least in the big cities.”

“What about in the castle?”

“There are a feww. Some nobles, evven. You’ll havve enough a your kind not to feel lonely.” He looked up at the ceiling. “And I could alwways drag some more in if you wwant.” Kanaya smacked him on the head, nearly making him fall out of his chair in his scramble to face her. “Wwhat **noww**?”

“Offering to kidnap people for company is an immoral gesture of kindness.”

“I didn’t say **kidnap**.” He snapped back, “And you ain’t my moirail. Stop hittin me and tellin me wwhat’s immoral.” To prove his point he scooted his chair out of her reach. Rose giggled a little at the childish interaction between the two adults.

The banter continued. Eridan went on the explain some notable mages he knew and the schools and tutors they had available. Eventually Rose excused herself to use the bathroom. Returning, a movement in the window turned her attention outside. She paused to peer through. A horse was galloping down the path at full speed with a single knight in full armor flattened onto it’s back as it hurtled toward them.

“Kanaya.” She called while still watching them approach. Her fingers moved to grip the windowsill tightly. “There’s someone coming. Fast.”

“What?” She heard the troll get up and come over, then felt her gently push her aside to see. “…Oh.”

Rose ducked forward to watch as the knight rolled of his horse onto the ground, ripped off their helmet and bellowed at the house.

“ERIDAN **FUCKING** AMPORA GET YOUR SLIME-VOMITING BULGE OUT HERE YOU MORONIC EXCUSE FOR A NOOKSNIFFER!! YOU HAVE A RIGHTEOUS AMOUNT OF SHIT TO EXPLAIN RIGHT THIS FUCKING SECOND!!”

“…Kanaya.” Rose pressed her finger to the glass and turned to her. “There is a troll outside screaming something in your language. Do you know him?”

“Oh shit.” Dave came up, eyes wide and Eridan at his heels. “I know that shouting anywhere. What’s Karkat doing here?”

“Looking for-” Kanaya’s answer was cut off by some rapid banging on the door. “Looking for Eridan, it would appear.” She went to answer the door. Rose pursed her lips.

“He seems quite mad.”

“Nah, that’s just Kar.” The Prince waved off her worries. “He’s always like that.”

“*WHO’S* always like WHAT, Ampora?” The irate knight stomped in, now speaking in a language Rose could understand. He was a bit more diminutive than she had expected, with short black hair mussed up from his helmet and small rounded horns. The Seadweller sighed as the other stalked toward him.

“Wwhat’s up, Kar? Did something happen?”

“What’s UP? FIRST you go off to Kanaya’s without me…” He jabbed his finger into his palm, practically screaming at the seatroll two feet in front of him. “THEN you say you’re only bringing one knight, STRIDER, of all people. THEN you leave EQUIUS in charge. Were you trying to kill me?!” He rolled his eyes.

“Equ ain’t gonna havve you killed.”

“OF BOREDOM HE SURE IS. BOREDOM AND HIS GODDAMN STUFFINESS AND HIS REQUIREMENT TO CHECK TO MAKE SURE THE HORSES ARE OK FIFTY FUCKING TIMES A DAY.” He threw his hands up. “I DON’T CARE IF YOU SAID YOU WERE ONLY BRINGING ONE KNIGHT! I’M NOT STAYING BEHIND IN THAT HELL.” He whirled around to face Rose suddenly, giving her a start with his narrowed bright red eyes as he then flung his raised hands out at her. “AND WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!”

“Karkat.” Kanaya moved to stand behind Rose, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. “This is Rose. She is Dave’s sibling. That is why Eridan brought Dave, and he didn’t want to scare her by bringing anyone else.”

“…Oh.” He crossed his arms, anger abruptly deflating. “That makes sense, I guess.” He leaned in to peer at her. “So you’re the magic Seer, huh?” She blinked.

“You’ve heard of me?” He snorted.

“Between Eridan and Dave? I’ve heard plenty. Their protein chutes randomly spew forth unsolicited nostalgia or frustration that the latest information on you has ONCE AGAIN been proven to be outdated or all fucked up levels of erroneous.”

“Shut up, Kar.”

“You shut up. I’m still mad you left me there with horse-boy in charge.”

“I thought you’d just hang with Ter or something.”

“She ran off too!” He grumbled, “Said she had work to do somewhere to the east and that I couldn’t come, then licked my face and kicked me out.”

“Huh.” He leaned back against the wall, furrowing his eyebrows. “East? Wwhy? And nice a her to fuckin tell me.”

“How should I know??” He turned back to Rose. “Terezi’s got some kind of Seer thing going for her too.” Her eyes widened.

“She can see the future?”

“Kinda?” His face scrunched up as he waved his hand, “She sees the consequences of actions, apparently. That’s what she says anyways. You can meet her and she can try and lick your eyeballs like she did to Dave.”

“She did what?” Dave shrugged.

“It’s her thing. Just like being blind and smelling colors and having a million stuffed dragons and having her room covered with bright chalk everywhere is her thing.”

“She sounds…” Rose picked at her skirts, searching for a word. “…Interesting.”

“Sure.” Eridan clapped his hand down on Karkat’s shoulder. “She’s interestin, right Kar?”

“Fuck you with a diseased sickle.” He shrugged off the hold. Kanaya’s mouth curved into an amused smile.

“Why don’t we return to the kitchen. There are some chocolate cookies left.”

“There **better** be.” He shoved Eridan aside to head for the kitchen, no directions necessary.

The settled themselves back down at the table. Through a mouthful of sweets Karkat interrogated Kanaya about her adventure getting Rose back. She entertained his queries while warning him not to choke. He then asked her about anything new that had been happening and in response gave her the “non-prissy-prince” version of what was happening down at the castle, masterfully ignoring every eyeroll Eridan shot his way.

“-Then there was fucking flour everywhere! And Nepeta was just **rolling** in it, having the time of her life. Equius couldn’t get her to stop for half an hour. His horrible sweaty self looked close to tears. And **then** she wanted to lick the damn stuff off!” Rose chuckled at his loud storytelling and dramatic gestures. Karkat snorted.

“You think **that’s** funny. How about the time she dragged a dead deer into the throne room?”

“I remember that.” Eridan tapped his chin, “It was a stag, big thing.”

“Yeah, **you** thought she was hitting on you.”

“Did not. I kneww it was for Equ.”

“And didn’t **he** appreciate it.” Karkat grinned at the memory, “He looked like he was about to drop dead on the spot.”

“My word.” The Seer gently stirred some more sugar into her tea. “Sounds like quite an adventure.” The troll knight shrugged.

“An adventure for whoever had to clean up the blood that got tracked in. I hope you pay them well, Ampora.”

“Course I do.” He scoffed. “You think it wwould do to have the Prince bein called a cheapskate?”

“It’s not the worst thing they call you, that’s for sure.”

“Oh shut up.” He lightly smacked the side of his head. Karkat responded by reaching over to drop a fistful of sugar into his tea.

“They’re always like this.” Dave leaned back in his chair, “Cept in like, super formal occasions.” Eridan huffed, giving the sludge in his cup a distasteful look.

“It ain’t my fault Kar doesn’t knoww howw to be fuckin civvil.”

“He’s **your** knight. It kind of is.”

“Wwhat’re you sayin?” He leaned forward to peer at Dave, “That I should be stricter about howw my knights are actin?”

“Whoa whoa.” He raised his hand, “Never mind dude, we’re good.”

“Fuckin thought so.”

 

000

 

“So…” Kanaya kept her eyes focused on the dress in front of her as she spoke, “What did you think, from what you heard of Eridan’s court?” Rose sat nearby, busy with her own knitting project.

“It does sound like it has many interesting people.”

“It does.” Her fingers paused in their rapid work embroidering the hem of the skirt. “It is a nice place, or at least it seems so.” She let her hands rest on the project. “Of course…I don’t live their myself, but from what I’ve heard from Karkat and the others, I think you would be content there.”

“…I see.” She brought the yarn up closer to study the pattern. The troll turned to look at her face for a second before dropping her gaze to the project in her hands.

“Your knitting has improved greatly.”

“Thank you.”

“…I could…” The Jadeblood’s eyes flickered away and she reached up to sweep a lock of hair behind her ear. “I could stop by to visit, occasionally. If you want. And you’re always welcome here.”

“That…” Rose clenched the needles in her hand, then cleared her throat. “That would be nice.”

“Right then.” She set her dress aside. “It’s gotten quite late. I think I will retire for the night.”

“…Kanaya.” She turned back with a curious look. Rose stared down at the bundle of yarn in her hands. “Um, before you go…” She carefully slid her project off her needles, then held it up. It was a scarf, a little lumpy, but certainly functional, and made of light purple yarn. The troll smiled faintly.

“It’s quite nice. You certainly learned quickly.”

“It’s for you.” She bunched it up. “I mean, I thought, since you were the one to teach me, I would only be proper. Er, honestly I don’t expect you to wear it. It’s still rather sloppy. Maybe I should have practiced more before offering a piece as a gift-”

“Rose.” She walked over, rested her hand on the gift. “Thank you. I’m honored.”

Their hands touched under the wool and clasped together. Rose worked her teeth against her lip, then stepped forward to lean against her, resting her cheek on her chest.

“…Thank you.” She mumbled, “For everything. I…enjoy being with you. A lot.” Kanaya pressed her face into her hair and wound her arms around her waist.

“As do I.”

“I’ll still be able to see you, right?” She twisted the scarf around her hands, “Often?” She nodded.

“As often as I can manage. Even if I have to tolerate Eridan for longer than I am used to.” She laughed a little at that.

“Maybe you should give me some advice on that.”

“Indeed.” She squeezed her arms. “In the morning, then.”

“Of course.” She broke away from the hug. Kanaya gently unraveled the scarf from her grip.

“…Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, Kanaya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat doesn't have anything against Dave, they're good friends, but the dude has literally been a full-fledged knight for less than a week when Eridan dragged him off to go see Kanaya. Karkat usually goes when visiting Kanaya. Karkat will not stand for this.
> 
> As an avid EriDirk shipper, I was a little sad to have him bash the father, but my excuse is that it's bro, which is really still Dirk because this whole thing is an AU but oh well.


	6. Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose is leaving, and there is not enough green and too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter today. But as consolation, I'll post the next one this Sunday.

 “Alright.” Eridan patted the saddle of his horse, making sure everything was secure. “Kar already left, and I gotta get back soon too.” He glanced at Dave who was busy setting his own horse up, then turned his gaze to Kanaya, looking cautiously hopeful. “Uh, Rose, is she-”

“She went for a walk.” She pointed with her chin at the forest. “She should return soon…” Her sharp canine teeth scraped at her bottom lip. “…to accompany you.”

“Oh.” He brightened, then quickly tried to snap back into his composure, crossing his arms and turning to stare out into the forest. “Uh, how soon?” She rolled her eyes.

“I am unaware of the exact time.” She frowned, scanning through the trees. “It has been awhile, though, so she should be back, very soon.”

 

000

 

Rose leaned against the tree, staring up at the light filtering through the leaves. Forests were not something she had had the privilege to enjoy often. She wondered if there would be anything like that in the capital. She imagined it would be filled with bustling people, tall buildings and plenty of wonders to keep her occupied.

But maybe a distinct lack of green.

“Excuse me.” She turned. A stout man was walking toward him, using a staff to navigate through the roots. His face was worn with middle-age and his hair and beard held traces of silver.

“…Yes?” She pressed her hand against the bark, mentally running through how to get back to Kanaya’s house.

“You aren’t from these parts.” He studied her, “Are you lost? Is someone with you?”

“Oh, no.” She shook her head, clutching at her skirt and pulling it up a little. “I’m not lost.”

“Not with anyone, either though.” His eyes flickered around, “…Seer.”

She bolted, hiking her skirts up for real to avoid tripping or catching them on the roots. He shouted and hurled the staff after her. It bounced against a nearby try and smacked her in the shoulder. She winced but continued running, hearing way too many footsteps chasing behind her.

This was the way back, right? She thought she had run in the right direction. Maybe she was leaning in the wrong direction and the shouting was getting closer, closer-

A hand clamped down on her arm. She screeched and tried to twist out of his grip, beating him with her free hand until a voice cut into her senses.

“Rose, ROSE, fuck that hurts!”

She froze, then got a closer look at his face. He raised his visor so she could see the startled red eyes.

“Rose!” She turned to see Kanaya hurrying toward her, sword in hand and Eridan behind her, cursing at the bushes that snagged his cape. She saw the Jadeblood’s face break into one of relief before tightening into a grimace as she turned to face the approaching sounds. There was a whistling sound before she swatted an arrow away from her face with her sword. A second later a stream of white light shot past her to strike down one of the soldiers. Rose looked back at Eridan, who was pointing in the direction with a smoking finger.

“Dave get Rose outta here.” He ordered, eyes not leaving the approaching enemies. The knight put a hesitant hand on her shoulder while his other gripped his sword.

“But-”

“ **Now**.” He raised both hands, white fire flaring up while Kanaya rushed forward. “She ain’t got any fightin experience and they’re after her.”

“Ka…” Rose twisted away her brother to watch Kanaya fighting. She spun and ducked, moving easily in her dress to cut down any near her. Blades and arrows danced around her, but she was a blur or color and steel.

Then one of the soldiers jerked a bleeding hand out and a bright burst of fire smacked her in the chest. She hissed and staggered back. An archer readied their crossbow. Rose lunged forward, shouting a warning as it was fired. The troll jerked to a stop, eyes widening as the bolt buried itself in her chest. A split second later a soldier dashed forward, swinging his sword into her neck.

Rose watched, shaking, as the head thumped into the grass, followed by the body. Green oozing through the green grass. Green all over the soldier.

“DAVE!” Eridan snarled while throwing out another arc of light. The knight hoisted Rose over his shoulder and went sprinting away, ignoring her screaming and the sounds of battle behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	7. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people consider what's important and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose sure wishes she had had the chance to learn SOME kind of fighting experience. ;-;
> 
> Warning: Eye-trauma, eye-gore, if that stuff creeps you out.

Dave shoved the door open and hurried Rose inside, closing and locking it behind him. She stood there, staring at the carpet –Kanaya’s carpet, Kanaya’s house. Hot tears ran down her face as she felt a horrible noise welling up in her throat.

“Hey.” Dave clasped her arm. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine?” She croaked, “Dave, she’s…” She brought shaking hands up to touch her face. “Because they wanted…she…”

“Rose.” He shook her gently. “This isn’t your fault ok? We didn’t know-”

“I didn’t know.” She echoed, “I can’t, **see** , I didn’t see because…and…”

“Rose, come on.” He led her to the dining room and sat her down. He took a quick glance through the windows before closing the shutters.

“Look, we’ll be fine.” He raised his sword, listening for any approaching sounds. “Eridan’s got his magic angel shit. And I can kill anyone who comes here. Just, calm down for a bit, ok?”  She grit her teeth, then shook her head and sucked in a deep breath.

“You’re right.” She scrubbed at her eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m ok now.”

“…Right.” His head jerked around as the sound of someone banging on the door. He crept over, sword ready. Rose got up and followed silently behind him.

The knock came again, with a familiar voice.

“Hey, is anyone home?” He peered through the peephole, then unlocked and opened the door. Eridan stood there, face grim.

“Is the Seer ok?”

“Yeah.” He cocked his head to the side, “Is Kanaya-” He broke off, jaw moving silently for a few more seconds before he slowly brought his gaze down to the knife buried into his side.

He staggered back and shakily raised his sword before his legs buckled and he fell on his butt. The Seadweller ripped a brooch off his cloak, and his form twisted back into that of the man who had approached Rose earlier.

“A failure of a knight, to not spot an illusion charm.” He kicked him aside, and the knight didn’t rise as he stepped into the house. He looked around, trying to guess where the Seer had run to.

“Seer.” He called out, heading into the living room. “This is a small house. You can’t hide.” He walked around a chair that had been knocked over. “The poison in your brother is nonlethal. I can have a healer treat him. Just come out now.” He paused by a closed door, then raised his leg and kicked it open.

Rose jumped, then rushed forward with a snarl, swinging a fire poker at his head. He caught it and ripped it out of her grip. She backed away as he tossed it aside.

“Come, Seer.” He extended his hand out to her, the patience in his voice wearing thin. “You’ve caused enough trouble.” She scrambled back as he advanced, keeping her teeth bared.

“We can end this without more violence.” Her back bumped against the table. “You’re just embarrassing yourself.” Her hand desperately skittered over the surface behind her as he stepped forward, almost brushing against her.

“The sooner you accept this.” He started quietly. “The sooner-” She swung her hand up, jamming a knitting needle into his right eye. He roared and staggered back, clawing at his bleeding face. She bolted for the door but a harsh blow hit her between the shoulders and threw her to the ground. A heavy boot slammed into her back before she could rise.

“Bitch!” She craned her neck to the side to glare up at him. The other needle was clutched in her left hand. If she could just reach above his boot…

She gasped as the pressure increased, cutting off her air and making her ribs creak.

“There will be consequence to that.” He seethed, reaching down toward her hair.

The window shattered as something burst in, giving an unearthly shriek. Rose snapped her head over to watch a being of light and feathers and fangs bowl into the man above her. He screamed as it tore into him, spattering blood on the walls and floor. The Seer slowly inched away, then found a chair and used it to pull herself up. She winced, then sucked in a painful breath of air, still watching the carnage.

“WRETCHED CREATURE!” The man slammed his foot against its head. It screeched and thrashed about while he stumbled up and turned to snarl at her. Covered in splotches of blood, it was a horrifying sight. “You…You did that?!”

“What?” She squeaked and backed away while raising her improvised weapon. “I didn’t-” He staggered toward her, drawing a large knife out of his belt.

“Back away from the lady, lord.”

They both whirled around to the doorway. A tall troll stood there, their horns curving upwards before one dipped into a hook. A serrated swore was gripped in one hand and a lumpy lavender scarf was wrapped around their neck.

“What?!” The lord hissed at the troll as she strode to stand between Rose and him, weapon raised. “…Seadweller, you think you can unnerve me with this illusion?”

“If Eridan were to attempt my form.” Kanaya answered lightly, “I would cut off his legs.”

The man glared at her, swaying from the blood-loss and injuries, then he lunged forward and hurled the dagger at her. She batted it away before rushing forward and slicing his throat open. He choked and managed another step forward before falling to the ground. Kanaya turned to Rose.

“Are you ok?” Rose only gaped at her. Kanaya smiled faintly, then her face sharpened and she stepped toward her before spinning around and raising her sword again.

The creature was still there, and had recovered from its confusion. It had a long snakelike body and moved like ink in water. It inched closer, eyeless head cocked in interest. Kanaya wrapped an arm around Rose and backed them away, pointing her weapon at it. It followed them, mouth opening to give a low growl.

“Eridan.” Kanaya called out loudly to the air, her voice just a little urgent. “Eridan, we need you to control your beast.” The creature’s growl rose in volume and it bunched up as if to attack.

“FUCK NO.” Eridan burst into the room and skidded to a stop between them. He threw his hands out at the creature. “Fuck! Down! Stop!” He hissed at it in a language Rose couldn’t understand. It curled back and screamed at him, body thrashing in displeasure. He screamed back, teeth bared and jerking his palms forward as if to shove it back.  It gave a final angry hiss before vanishing. Eridan dropped his arms to his sides.

“Pheww.” He glanced around the bloodstained room and mangled corpse. “…Huh. You alright?”

“…Us?” For a second she thought he had been talking to the body. Kanaya nodded.

“We are unharmed.”

“Good.” He promptly fainted, crumpling to the hardwood floor with a clatter. Rose jumped, then stepped closer and knelt down beside him.

“Er, your Highness?”

“Oh, he’s fine.” Kanaya sighed and leaned back against the wall. “He just decided to summon an Angel before sprinting all the way here, and all after substantial blood loss, even.” The deep melody and careful intonation was beautifully familiar and impossible. The Seer rose to her feet and turned to face her again.

The Jadeblood flashed her a weary smile, covered in green and red blood but right and whole. She sheathed her sword and beckoned her over.

“I believe we should check on your brother.”

She walked out toward the front door. Rose followed after her like a hesitant shadow.

Coming to the fallen knight, the troll immediately knelt down. Her fingers glowed white and black, and she began feeding the light into his wounded side.

“I have some talent with healing magic. I should be able to make sure he’ll be fine.” After about a minute the glow faded and she rested her hands in her lap.

“…Um.” The troll started, then offered an awkward smile and shrugged. “Hi?”

“You…” Rose’s eyes crinkled in confusion as she brushed her fingers over her own neck, trying to indicate her question.

“…Yes, well…” She tugged at the scarf wrapped around her neck. “I…have a condition.”

“A condition.”

“Yes, you see…” She made several vague gestures. “I er, to put it frankly-”

“Kanaya.” She sat down in front of her. “Honestly I don’t care right now, as long as if means you’re alive.”

“Oh.” She held her hands out and Rose reached over to clasp them. “Well then, yes, I’m certainly-”

“Oh my God.” They both paused, then looked down at Dave, who was lying on his back staring at the troll. “…I’m dead.” He turned to look at his sister. “I’m dead and Rose is dead and I’m interrupting some post mortem lesbian interspecies reunion.”

“Oh you’re certainly tempting me to fufill **one** of those statements.” Rose muttered, but she bent down to hug him, then helped him sit up. “You aren’t, dead I mean, by the way.”

“Nah?” He glanced around. “Sweet, where’s ‘pora?”

“Unconscious in the next room, next to a mangled corpse.” Kanaya provided.

“Cool.” He lay back down on his side. “Sounds like a Saturday, then. I still can’t feel my legs so I’ll leave you guys to whatever shit you were doing.”

“…Oh dear.” Kanaya reached up to touch her face and grimaced. “I could certainly use a bath, and a change of clothes. But first it would probably be best to drag the body outside.”

“I could start the bath for you.” Rose offered. She got up, dusting herself off. “To be honest I think I would enjoy one as well.”

“You can take one first.”

“We could take one together.” The troll flushed jade.

“Rose I really don’t have the blood reserves for you to be making me blush so.”

“Forgive me.” She laughed faintly, “I suppose all the excitement has made me a bit brash.”

“I am not entirely rejecting the offer.”

“Jesus fuck.” Dave muttered and reached up to cover his ears.

 

000

 

“You’re a vampire?” Kanaya fiddled with her teacup, hair still wet from washing. They had decided to take turns after all, if only because someone needed to make sure Dave and Eridan were ok.

“That is…the human equivalent of what I am.” She drew away her scarf to reveal a healing cut on her neck. “In troll culture, we are called rainbow drinkers, because a troll’s blood varies in color.” Eridan scratched absentmindedly at the bandage at his throat. Rose turned to look at him.

“Did you know?”

“Wwell **yeah**.” He shrugged, “Found out years ago.”

“-When he shot me though the stomach.” She added, “I must admit, the face he made when I came back was quite entertaining. I wish I could describe it.”

“Haha.” He grumbled.

“And maybe if I inhaled a copious amount of helium I could imitate the pitch of the scream he made.”

“I’m startin to regret puttin your head back on your shoulders.” He pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and snapped it open, glaring at the time. “We sure lost a load of time on that stunt.” He turned his head to look out the window. “Should still be able to reach the next town by nightfall.” He stole a glance at Rose. “…Or…uh…Kar wwill havve my head, but wwe can wwait till mornin.”

“…It’s pretty late.” Dave leaned back in his chair. “And I’m tired as fuck.”

“Might be some other crooks hangin around too.” The prince waved his hand, “Kan, can we spend the night here?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“If you don’t mind that my guest room is already occupied. I would have to set up some cots.” He waved his hand.

“That’s fine.” Dave shot his sister a droll look that hinted the Seadweller’s opinion might change later. She smiled faintly.

“What if I shared Kanaya’s bed?” She turned to the troll, “Would you be opposed to that?”

“Oh.” She blinked, “Not at all.”

“…So.” Dave turned to look at Eridan. “Are **we** sharing a bed cause like, you’re great dude but I’m not gonna get cozy with my mom’s best friend that’s weird like not in the no homo sense more like…” Eridan rolled his eyes and stirred some more sugar into his tea, letting him ramble off.

 

000

 

“Rose?”

“Mm?” The Seer shifted her head from where it lay against the troll’s chest. “Yes?”

“Does it frighten you at all that I’m…that I have the part of me you saw today?”

“Not particularly.” She yawned, “It was a shock, certainly. And I’m rather curious about the whole thing. Maybe later you can inform me with more details on the subject.”

“Rose.” Kanaya tilted her head a bit towards her. “I **eat** people.”

“How dramatic.” She chuckled, “Yes I am aware. Eridan complained for most of the evening about the several pints you took off him to recover. Obviously you can do it nonlethally, even in the face of extreme temptation.”

“…He’s delicious.” She muttered absentmindedly, “But don’t tell him that.”

“My lips are sealed.” She smirked, “Unless you wanted my tongue for something.” She flushed.

“You certainly has a skill with potentially insinuating comments.”

“Thank you.”

“…I thought you would be more scared, to be honest.”

“Hardly.” She yawned again and snuggled up against her, “…I know a monster can reside in a perfectly normal body, and vice versa.”

“I see.” She reached up to pet her hair. “…Thank you.”

“Go to sleep, Kanaya.”

 

000

 

Rose crept through the door, a little nervous considering the events that had transpired here. Kanaya was standing alone in the darkness, staring at the bloodstained floor and shattered furniture.

“Watch the glass.” She said faintly as the human came to join her.

“It’s…quite a mess in here.”

“Indeed.” She nudged a chunk of wood with her foot. “It will take an exasperating amount of time to clean out the blood alone. Not to mention fixing the window and the furniture.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She wound her arm around her elbow. “Honestly, I’m tempted to take the whole thing as an excuse.”

“An excuse?” She glanced around. “For…redecorating?”

“I was thinking moving.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Her hand found hers. “I spent a long period of last night staring at the ceiling, and contemplating the things I enjoyed and needed in my life. There may be a favorable job opportunity for me elsewhere.”

“Job?” She turned to look at her. “Is it…far? From the capital?” She faced her and smiled.

“It’s not far at all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone REALLY think I was gonna kill Kanaya for real? Like REALLY? That would have sucked. ~~No one fucking dies in my stories they just come back to life through some convoluted reference to canon. I'll get them for good SOMEday~~
> 
> Epilogue on Thursday.  
> The original ending involved more Eridan saving Rose but deep down I knew most of you didn't come here for the Eridan so I changed it.
> 
> Kanaya probably wouldn't have killed Eridan if he used an illusion charm to take her form, if only because he would finally be well-dressed.
> 
> The hard part of Kanaya is having to deal with Eridan's reaction when she tells him she WILL indeed join them in the castle. Have you ever seen a fish trying to remain haughty as it bounces with glee? Between that and Rose and Kanaya getting fluffy during the entire trip, Dave keeps his visor down the whole time from sheer embarrassment.
> 
> The "he's delicious" part is way too funny to me.


	8. Epilogue: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness, guys! T_T I had some technical issues. Anyway, here's the epilogue!

Kanaya set the last pin into her dress and leaned back to admire the work. It was a shimmering teal fabric with accents of red. Terezi was sure to be pleased with it, and it would certainly also draw the attention of the members at court in the upcoming party. The Jadeblood did hope a certain knight wouldn’t gape **too** obviously.

“Quite a piece, you have there.” She turned to smile at the woman who had slipped into her quarters. Rose wore a slim golden gown, the sides split to show orange leggings underneath. Her sky blue slippers matched the headband keeping the hair out of her face. As was her habit, a pair of gleaming needles were tucked into her sash.

“Why thank you.” Kanaya turned in her chair to face her, resting her hands on her lap. “And for what reason do I owe to experiencing the lovely Seer of Light’s company this afternoon?” Rose rested a hand on the table.

“You act as if I am not usually here for half the day.”

“I was simply asking in light of it being your typical time for lessons.”

“Yes well, Aranea had business to attend to so they were cut short.” She toyed with some scraps of fabric. “And I **do** have something to discuss with you.”

“Oh?”

“There is an event next week or so. I’m sure you’ve heard.” The Seer picked up a pin to examine it in the light. “And I find myself woefully unprepared and was hoping you could aid me.”

“Ah.” The troll turned to look at her present project. “You need a new dress?”

“I need a date.” Kanaya’s head snapped back to see the other smirking at her. “If you’re free.”

“My present plans involved hiding away in my quarters.” She answered, not sure what else to say. “And later extracting the reactions of my designs from the friends of mine who attended.”

“Well, that would be one way to spend an evening.” Rose took a step toward her. “Afraid you might receive the nosy question or two?”

“Or twelve.”

“I believe hiding away does little to dissolve rumors. We’ve been here for several months and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a public event.” She paused, “…We’ve never been seen together at a public event, if you catch my meaning.” The troll ducked her head, looking just a tad sheepish.

“I understand I may be being needlessly cautious, but there is a large risk involved in things going awry.”

“Kanaya.” Rose leaned in so the Jadeblood could see the light that was sparkling in her eyes. “I can guarantee the night will not go ill, and I will be there to ward off anyone who gets too aggressive in their conversation.”

“…Well.” She folded her hands in her lap and sat up a little straighter, trying to ignore the butterflies fighting around in her stomach. “I…suppose it would be interesting to see my designs up close in action, for a change.” Rose’s face split into a wide grin.

“Excellent. I can’t wait.”

“…Oh my.” Kanaya suddenly brought her hands to her mouth as her eyes went wide. The Seer responded with a look of befuddlement.

“What is it?” The troll turned away to hurry over to a table laden with papers.

“That means I have a week to create **two more** dresses.” She muttered, sifting through her drawings. “I think I had some promising plans here, but I haven’t decided on a color. Obviously we should complement each other…”

“…Kanaya.” Rose followed after her, “I was not implying we needed new dresses for the occasion.”

“But we would be going together, so the outfits will have to be made to suit that. And it’s the spring season still, so the colors should…”

“Kanaya.”

“They will look amazing,” She assured her quickly, “I will not rush them to the point of sloppiness.” The Seer just sighed.

“…Can I do anything to help?”

“Could you pass me that bolt of white? And maybe fetch Terezi? She should know how to work a needle, considering those dolls she makes.”

“Of course.” Rose planted a quick kiss on her head as she slid the fabric into her hand. “And I’m sure we’ll look beautiful together.” She looked up from her work to give a faint smile.

“Yes, I as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Kanaya.
> 
> Well that's the end of the story! Thank you to everyone who read it! I hope it was Rosemary enough and you all enjoyed it! I certainly learned some things about my own skills as a writer.


End file.
